An Unexpected Visitor
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Emma and Regina are married and are getting ready for a vacation alone together. Emma is called to a scene of a crime by David and there is a wounded girl. What happens when the blonde realizes that there is something oddly familiar about this mysterious young brunette?


Regina hummed a tune as she packed her suitcase for the weekend's activities.

"Are you humming Viva La Vida by Coldplay," Emma questioned with a knowing grin. Immediately the brunette stopped and spun towards the blonde, who was leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom.

Ignoring the blonde's statement, she sauntered over to the woman and wrapped her arms around the blonde's slim waist, planting a chaste kiss upon pink lips. "Good morning to you too," she joked. "Where were you this morning?"

"I was called in by David. Because of the storm last night, a tree fell on one of the dwarves' cars, smashing it to pieces," Emma explained, taking a seat at the foot of the queen-sized bed. The brunette continued folding her clothes.

"Wait," Regina paused. "Wouldn't they just need a tow truck? Why call to make sure the sheriff was there?" She didn't understand why the blonde's father couldn't just take care of the situation.

"That's what I thought," exclaimed the blonde, throwing her hands in the air to emphasize her point. "But when I got there, there was no tree." Regina furrowed her brows, abandoning her task and taking a seat beside the other woman.

"Then what did the damage," she inquired, turning her head towards the blonde.

Emma opened her mouth to respond but the sound of her phone vibrating from her pocket cut her off. She held up her index finger to the woman while digging through her pocket with her other hand. When she had retrieved the device, she noticed that she had a new text message. It was from David.

She opened the message and read aloud, "Emma, come quick to Granny's. We have a situation." She noted the three dots under her father's previous message and waited before adding, "And bring Regina."

Emma's head snapped up to her wife, meeting her hazel orbs with Regina's worried caramel ones. Whatever the 'situation' was, they knew it was bad.

When they had arrived at Granny's in Emma's yellow VW, they took notice of the caution tape that drew a border around the entrance for the diner. They also noted the large number of spectators lining the perimeter. Both women exited the vehicle and made their way over towards Charming, who was crouching beside a body with Nichole, the paramedic.

"What do we got," came Emma's take-charge voice.

David lifted himself up from his previous position and responded, "Jane Doe. She looks about 16 years of age, brown hair, hazel eyes." Emma glanced over the man's shoulder and observed the girl's state. She was badly injured and had a bloody gash on her forehead.

"Will she make it," she inquired, hoping it would be the case. He nodded, much to Emma's relief.

"What do you need from me," Regina broke in, sporting a questioning gaze.

Charming huffed to himself, debating on how to explain the situation to the women. "This is a _special_ case," he started, rubbing his neck with the palm of his hand. He glanced around briefly, checking to make sure no one would overhear what he was about to disclose, then leaned towards the two women and continued, "She's not from _here."_

Regina leaned back from the huddle they had created and tilted her head at the man in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Charming shifted his eyes between the two women. "We found tiny pieces of glass on her clothes. I checked and the glass matched that of the car we impounded this morning," he explained, directing his gaze primarily on Emma. "She must've fallen quite a distance to do that kind of damage. I'm surprised she's still breathing."

"I still don't understand how that constitutes her being from another world or realm." The brunette added, placing her hands on her hips. "Couldn't someone have just moved her?"

Emma caught a slight glimpse of a shimmer emitting from the girl's wrist and followed her eyesight, leaving the two to stare after her. She leaned over the girl's body, while the Nichole busied herself with stitching the girl's forehead up, and retrieved an item that looked similar to an iPhone.

She made her way back to her wife and father and held the object out to them. "If what you're saying is true, I'm surprised this didn't shatter during the fall." Emma pressed the home button on the phone and it lit up. To the woman's surprise, it revealed a photo of Emma, Regina and the girl sitting around a table, each wearing identical cheerful grins.

"Um, Gina," the blonde began hesitantly, holding the phone out to the woman. "I think we might have to cancel our hotel reservations."


End file.
